Far Away
by Cowgirls Angel Rita
Summary: Song-Fic. Far Away by Nickelback. A/P, J/OC, F/OC.


Okay here is the Song-fic I promised.

This story takes place after the sequel to Piper's power.

I do not own Storm Hawks or the song Far Away by Nickelback.

Piper had left the Storm Hawks and the Charmed Ones.

Aerrow was a mess, Finn and Junko tried to hold him together but they could never get to him. Radarr had even given up.

Stork was never the same, he moped a lot more, was more paranoid, and started singing to his beloved Condor about doom.

The Charmed Ones were a legendary squadron which consisted of three extraordinary girls, each who had their own element they could control, enhanced power, and a creature they could transform into.

Piper and Rita were the Charmed Ones along with a girl named Morgan. Piper was their Sky Knight, and when she left Rita took her place, seeing how Morgan hasn't gotten her Binding powers yet.

Now enough of my summary, let's get on with the story.

Aerrow sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. It had been three weeks since Piper had left and he was convinced she wasn't coming back.

Rita and Morgan skipped in, well Morgan skipped in doing back flips, Rita walked in like a civilized person.

"I know how to get her back, Aerrow." Morgan said sitting on the counter.

Aerrow jumped up. "really? You can get her back?!" he said shaking her.

Rita pried them apart, "Not her, You. You are going to get her back." She said walking up to him. "And you should thank Finn and Morgan, they came up with the idea."

Aerrow's jaw dropped open. The two pranksters and kids on board had been genius enough to help him?

"What exactly is their idea?" he asked cautiously.

Morgan smiled. "Your going to sing her back to ya."

Piper wrung out her rag and started scrubbing the next table. She was a waitress at the local Terra Tropica dinner.

She looked down at her outfit. Midnight blue mini shorts, and a spaghetti strap orange belly cut shirt. She was wearing orange heels and her newly pierced belly button had a silver crystal with the Charmed Ones insignia : Red flame, purple wind, and blue water. Looking at it made her remember them…

"Hey Lady!" a gruff voice yelled.

Piper turned and looked at her boss. "Yes?"

"You know the Storm Hawks right?" he said.

Piper straightened up and raised an eye brow. "Yeah."

"You might want to come see this."

Piper followed him to the T.V. set. Her eyes widened. "Oh My Atmos'." She said. Aerrow what on…?"

Aerrow looked around the hangar bay. It had been transformed so that they could play down there.

Stork was setting up the camera in front of him, Radarr was plugging in the wires, Junko was sitting down at the drum set, Rita was plugging in her Bass Guitar, Finn was tuning his Lead Guitar, and Morgan was tuning her fiddle differently so it sound orchestral.

"Aerrow. We are ready when you are." Stork said from behind the camera.

Aerrow nodded. If this was gonna get her back them he'd do it.

"Okay. " Stork said. "In 5…4…3…2…1…and."

The lead, bass, and drums filled the air. Aerrow counted down. He took a deep breath looked in the camera and Started to sing.

Piper gasped. Everyone was in the hangar bay playing as a band, wearing jeans and t-shirts, and they were playing live on T.V, and was Aerrow was wait….singing? Finn was actually playing something, and Rita and Morgan were even playing.

"Girl you gotta go see him." Her boss said.

Piper opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted. "Now no complaining just go and make up with him okay?"

"But where is he?" Piper asked in awe. "He is on just over here South Southwest." Now no more talk, go!"

Piper took of to her heliscooter she knew what she had to do.

Aerrow took a deep breath and started to sing.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away ( So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you ( And I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you ( And I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Aerrow looked up as the soft click of heels walked in from the shadow's.

"You are forgiven Aerrow." Piper said.

Aerrow walked up to her and she ran and met him half way. Swinging her up and putting her down, she whispered in his ear "never let me go."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

There was cheers across Atmos as the kiss was caught on tape and everyone saw it.

Rita and Junko kissed and Finn swept Morgan of her feet.

Aerrow pulled back, and whispered in Piper's ear "Don't worry, I won't."

********

Well I liked it. You?

You will meet Morgan and find out more about the Charmed ones at the End of my story Piper's Power and in the Sequel.

And Yes this is a Aerrow & Piper, Junko & Rita, Finn & Morgan. Song –fic.

R&R plz.


End file.
